


Lost Chance

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Hurt/Comfort, Jazz is Kind of Mean, M/M, Prompt Fic, Weekly Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl was too late in realizing. </p><p>Prompt: Jazz/Lockdown: he's mine now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**Resurrection Sunday Prompts**](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/434114.html) over at the [**Tf Rare Pairings Community**](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> EDITED: August 5, 2014

Prowl knew it was all his fault. 

At first there had been an honest dislike for the other mech. He couldn't stand Lockdown's presence or his lifestyle as a bounty hunter. Little by little, the annoying cameos and unexpected appearances had made Lockdown a strange constant in his life, at first infuriating and then... not so much. 

Prowl saw less of the bounty hunter when the Elite Guard appeared and Jazz entered the scene. Maybe Lockdown had finally learned some self-preservation, or he was off chasing some unfortunate mech on the other side of the galaxy. 

After his friendship with Jazz hit off, Prowl found himself confiding in the older ninja, the Elite Guard always welcoming and eager to hear him out. Complaining about Lockdown had been a recurring topic with Prowl letting out his frustrations and recounting all the encounters with the bounty hunter. They were stories that always made Jazz sigh and laugh at him at the same time. 

There had been times when Prowl and Lockdown would partner up, and the cyberninja would feel the thrill of the hunt. Lockdown’s presence becoming a source of adrenaline, of something new and enticing. Prowl suddenly wasn’t so sure it was frustration he felt, or something... _more_.

"I think… I think I might not mind so much actually."

He'd confessed one night, shyly, no trace of the serious, stoic mech. Jazz hadn't said anything at that, hadn't even cracked a joke. Only stared blankly. Prowl didn't feel so welcomed anymore. 

 

**0000**

 

Prowl knew it was all his fault, when, in the middle of a fight with the bounty hunter - Prowl pulling his punches now, missing every now and then, because he was really starting to not mind at all the other's presence, even feeling something odd yet pleasant deep inside his spark - when Jazz was suddenly there, beside the bounty hunter, face as blank as it had been that night not so long ago when the black and gold ninja had alluded to having feelings for the mismatched mech, as confused as he might be about it. 

He lost two people that day: the mech he had in a short amount of time seen as his best friend and brother, and the mech that had slowly been stealing his spark. 

Jazz, always so kind and understanding, had pulled Lockdown toward him and crushed their lips together, the bounty hunter surprised at first by the sudden kiss but unhesitant in returning it, strong arms wrapping around Jazz's slim waist automatically, like it wasn’t the first time. Prowl watched, numb and hurt as the older ninja had turned his face toward him, cold and mocking. 

"Ya lost yer chance mech, he's mine now." 

Prowl stood motionless, pedes frozen to the ground, vocalizer mute and body petrified as he watched the two mechs disappear, their closeness now glaringly obvious.  

The others found him like that, and when asked where Jazz was, Prowl couldn't answer, and no one would ever know, the two lovers never seen or heard from again; the only evidence of their eloping the remains of a broken-sparked mech. 


End file.
